A common problem in many athletic events is the ability of the athlete to maintain a proper pace in accordance with training, so that maximum results may be achieved for a given effort. Athletic achievements are improved when the athlete properly paces himself along the entire course, thus conserving as much energy as possible for a strong finish. In many cases, an athlete follows a pace which exceeds his physical ability, thus leading to early exhaustion and a poor finish than had a lesser pace been maintained throughout the event.
Early methods of pacing athletes used another individual running with the athlete. Alternatively, another individual timed and recorded the athlete's performance and related it back to him, either at certain intervals during the performance or at the conclusion of the event. However, this has often proved to be inaccurate, distracting, and sometimes ineffective, particularly in certain events where the athlete required continuous feedback, such as skiing and/or swimming. In one pacing device, a radio receiver was worn by the athlete which received a radio signal transmitted by the coach through a transmitter. The coach, observing the athlete's performance, spoke to the athlete through the transmitter, giving an indication of the athlete's performance. More recently, electronic pacing devices have been developed which produce a tone or pulse at regular intervals controlled by the athlete. The athlete then steps or strides in rhythm to the repeating pulses. Some electronic pacing devices calculate distance covered by the athlete based upon the length of the athlete's stride.
Other pacing systems rely primarily on visual signals. One example used on an oval race track required a series of wayside signals preferably arranged around the inside or post side of the track at short intervals where they were visible to a runner traversing the track. The wayside signals may have been in the form of lamps or any other signal, resting or imbedded in the ground, or arranged on elevated posts. Each successive wayside signal was lit at the pacing interval selected by the athlete. In another technique, a projected spot of light was uniformly moved around the track on the jogging surface to provide a moving and pace setting spot of light. A light located at the center of the track was mechanically actuated so that the beam fell upon the track surface at the pace established by the athlete.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,099 discloses the use of a conventional audio oscillator circuit and associated speaker worn by the athlete. The length of the time interval produced by the oscillator may be adjusted by the user in accordance with the requirements for a particular athletic event, as well as the frequency of associated distance markers which are placed at regular intervals along the course of the event. The tones provided by the oscillator are short in duration and occur at regular intervals which are substantial when compared with duration of the tone.
None of the techniques or devices briefly described above provide a small, lightweight and portable pacing mechanism which continuously informs the athlete of his exact time at regular or irregular set destination points, from start to finish of a timed event. Moreover, none of the above techniques or devices provide a narrative message which continuously gives feedback and motivation to the athlete along the course. Furthermore, none of the above devices offer a lightweight, portable system which an athlete can compete against in training and for sport.